


Soldier First Class

by KiraWaters



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is trying to get into Soldier. Some of his dorm mates aren't making that easy. A one shot between Zack x Cloud. Some violence, usage of homosexual slurs.</p><p>I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier First Class

   Cloud wasn't one to complain, but he realized he had some sort of right to when he was being bullied. It sounded lame even to himself how an aspiring SOLDIER member could be bullied, but hell it was happening and he didn't know how to stop it. The spiky, blonde male was sitting against the wall of the Shinra Building wincing in pain. He'd been attacked by three of the men he was supposed to be rooming with. It had recently come out that Cloud was gay and well, people didn't like that. He didn't even remember how it had happened, but he knew it sucked and he knew he was never going to live it down. Some of the other members in his group even went as far as to avoid him.

   "This isn't the place to sit and reflect on past lives." Cloud looked up when a loud, obnoxious voice stopped in front of him. "I mean, sure it's nice sitting in the sun and all, but there has got to be a better place to do that." Blue eyes met blue eyes and Cloud felt himself flushing. Those electric, sky blue eyes were mako infused a SOLDIER trademark. The male had black hair, and pale skin but he seemed to be well toned. The small X shaped scar on his cheek told Cloud exactly who he was dealing with.

   He'd also dealt with Zack on one or two missions but they hadn't spoken much more. The stunned Cloud stood quickly and saluted the First Class SOLDIER. "I was just thinking, sir."

   The man ran a gloved hand through his raven hair with a chuckle. "You don't have to do that, Cloud. I told you not to worry about treating me like a superior officer." It was true but not going to happen considering Zack was his superior officer. "Is everything okay?" Zack ran a soft finger over a bruise on Cloud's cheek. "You look a little stressed."

   Cloud leaned into the touch trying to suppress a soft growl. He longed for a touch that wasn't harmful to his physical being. "Oh it's nothing." He quickly recovered and pulled away with a forced smile. I have to go now, sir. I have to be up for training in the morning."

   Zack nodded and watched the small, blonde male disappear. He was intrigued by the male and he found it frustrating how easily Cloud was able to distance himself from people. "Still has a nice ass though." The dark haired man growled. "Ugh, why won't he just talk to me?" The man threw his hands in the air, "I've been trying since Modeoheim!"

    Cloud didn't have to be up any earlier then normal, but he didn't think it was safe sticking around Zack like this. He had quickly realized his infatuation with the first class man, and he wasn't about to bring Zack to the hell called life. Plus, he was almost a hundred percent sure Zack had a girlfriend under the plate. It was disheartening, kind of a sad thought, but then again Cloud never stood a chance. Not against a woman that could produce a family and not get him in trouble. Plus, if anyone found out he had a thing for Zack then he would make the poor man a target of everyone's hate. He wouldn't do that to him.

   Changing directions at the last minute, Cloud decided to go for a swim. He changed in the locker room and headed out to the pool before diving headfirst and relishing the sting of the sudden cold. It wiped his mind, made him blissfully unaware of everything around him. The movement of the water calmed his body, made him relax and flow. Being a mountain boy Cloud didn't swim often, but whenever he got the chance he used the Shinra pool to relax and calm his mind. It was definitely a perk of being part of the organization even if he wasn't full SOLIDER....yet.

   Cloud was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear anyone get in behind him, so when he came up for air and someone hit him over the head the blow came as a shock. He slipped under the water as stars clouded his vision, but a strong hand pulled him out of the water and locked his arms behind his back. "Hey fag. How's life going?" Didn't they just harass him? "Heard you have a thing for one of the first class soldiers, do you honestly think you have a chance?"

   How did they find out about his crush? He hadn't said anything to anyone! Cloud felt a fist drive into his stomach and he yelled in pain trying to curl in on himself. He should have stayed in the deep end where they couldn't hold him hostage like this. He should have been paying attention more. Another burst of pain brought him back to reality as his attacker took a kidney shot. "I'm talking to you, Strife!"

   "I don't!" He bit out through short, quick breaths. "I don't know what you're talking about."

   "It isn't nice to lie." The man cracked his knuckles making Cloud pale. "You should learn to tell the truth, little boy."

   Cloud was on the verge of begging. He was shaking in his captor's arms. "Please don't! Just leave me alone!"

   A fist connected with his jaw and then he was under the water. The blonde struggled with the other holding his arms and holding him under. He couldn't breathe, didn't get a chance to take a breath before they had plunged him under. When he was let back up for air he was gasping and shaking like a leaf. "Let me go." He hissed unhappily. "I haven't done anything to you!"

   "Who said you had to do anything, Cloud?" The man who was always hitting him, attacking him, and annoying him was named Jackson. He was some simpleton from the middle of nowhere. "Maybe I just don't like you." The feeling was mutual, but saying this would probably get him killed. "Maybe this is what you really deserve."

   Why would anyone deserve this? He didn't get a chance to say anything before Jackson's fist met his cheek and he was thrown under water again. Cloud could see red floating around him here and there. His lip and nose must have been bleeding. When he was pulled back up he bit his attackers forearm and felt something hit the back of his neck. He was released long enough for him to dive into the water and swim to the edge despite the pain running throughout his body.

   "We're not done here!" He was done though. His body couldn't take two beatings in a row.

   Cloud didn't look back as the sound  of splashing water neared and he took off for the locker room. He grabbed his dry clothes and didn't bother changing before taking off into the building. People sent him odd looks considering he was running around in swim trunks and he was sopping wet, but there was no way in hell he was stopping until he reached his room. His door had a lock on it so no one could bother him there. Cloud reached his room in record time. Shutting the door behind himself he dropped his clothes and collapsed on his bed shivering. His body hurt, his throat ached from swallowing water, and he felt like he could pass out like that. He was still wet and in swim shorts, but as he heard the door to the room slam open he dove under the blankets and plugged his ears. They pounded on his door for a few minutes, but eventually left him be. Cloud let the tension in his body fade as he realized they were done for the day.

   Throwing an arm over his eyes he took deep, even breaths until he was sure he wouldn't have a heart attack. This had to stop and he had to get help. Cloud rubbed his aching ribs before letting his eyes flutter closed. What the hell, he didn't have any reason to leave his room the rest of the night anyway, so why bother getting dressed? Cloud mumbled softly to himself before slipping into an uneasy sleep.

 

    Cloud was sore and slow the next day. During combat training he was pinned twice and scolded for letting his guard time. During field training it got worse when he was almost eaten by a savage wolf, and at lunch his bullies cornered him and beat him again. His life wasn't going anywhere and he was currently in the bathroom nursing a bloody nose. He was on the SOLDIER floor praying his attackers wouldn't find him. "Shit." He winced touching his probably broken nose.

   "Yeah, yeah just let me piss for a minute!" The blonde froze as someone walked in chuckling. He attempted to sneak into a stall, but the man came around the corner as he tossed the tissue. "Oh Cloud...what are you doing up here?"

   The blonde looked at Zack in slight shock before shrugging, "Oh nothing, our floor was full." He didn't have a lie and he didn't have energy to think. He could see the frown forming on Zack's face. He was about to get scolded for using the SOLDIER restroom. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." He made a move to run away, but Zack caught his wrist making him yelp unintentionally.

   "What the hell was that?" The man demanded releasing Cloud in shock. "Did I hurt you?"

   Cloud grimaced and quickly shook his head, "No, no, no! I'm fine I just rolled out of bed this morning and landed wrong!" He was speaking too loud and too quickly for this to be believable and he knew it. "Sorry, I really have to go."

   "Cloud, don't make me use my superior role and demand you to stay." The tone Zack was using told Cloud he didn't have a choice. "I'll make sure no one blames you for being tardy now get back here and talk to me."

   There was nothing to talk about. Why the hell did Zack push this so damn hard? "Just leave it be." Cloud whispered dropping his eyes to the ground. "I don't feel like getting into this." Especially with someone from SOLDIER.

   Zack moved closer to him and cupped his face lightly. His thumbs traced the bruising along Cloud's cheek and jawline. "Who did this to you?"

   An icy fear gripped Cloud's heart and he jerked back hitting the wall. "No one, nothing!" He wasn't even sure what to say at this point. "I'm fine!" He was obviously anything but. "I have to go back to training or I'm going to be forced to run laps!"

   Zack didn't reach out for him this time as Cloud ran out of the restroom. Sticking his hands on his hips he sighed to himself. "That kid needs some serious help."

   Running into Zack twice in two days was just unrealistic. How many people ran into the person they were trying to avoid? He still felt the soft caress of Zack's thumbs on his face. He groaned internally before walking into his materia class. It was going to be an extremely long day.

     Halfway through the class Zack burst in with a half smile. The lead teacher turned to scold the intrusion, but as soon as he saw who had entered a smile crossed his lips. "How can I help you, Mr. Fair?"

    "I actually need help on one of my missions. I have to go to Mt. Nibel and I want someone who knows the area well. I've been told a certain Cloud Strife has grown up in that area, and I wish to confiscate him for a short while."

    Cloud felt his cheeks burn as he slid down as far as he could in his seat. This was not happening to him. Everyone had turned to look as he did his best to turn invisible. He had a cure materia in front of him, but if he tried hard enough maybe he could evolve it. The teacher coughed slightly, "It looks like you're being called to duty, Cloud. You're free to miss as much class as needed by Mr. Fair's request."

    "Can I decline?" Came the quiet squeak from the back of the room. His tormentor was shooting him daggers and he knew he would pay for this. "Politely." He added the last word to sound more polite. He didn't want Zack to think he hated him or anything.

    "It is your duty to do as asked, Cloud. You may not decline this request from a SOLDIER. Get up and go assist him." Cloud knew damn well that Zack didn't need his help with anything.

   The blonde picked his stuff up and shuffled out of the room quickly trying to avoid Zack's gaze. "Thanks, I'll have him back next week."

   It was only Wednesday, how long did Zack think Cloud would put up with him? When they were down the hall Cloud let out a soft sigh, "Why did you lie to him?"

   "You're being hurt by classmates and until I figure out who I won't let it happen again. If you won't tell me I'll do some digging and figure it out for myself." Zack didn't sound cocky or arrogant. He was merely stating a fact and Cloud didn't doubt it would happen. "Or you could end it all now and give me names."

  "What...what happens if I do that?" Cloud asked trying to stop his stammering.

   "I apprehend the jerks, teach them a lesson, and tell their supervisors. It ends and you can go about your life without being beaten up." If he let Zack fight for him they would never leave him alone. He chewed on his lip nervously until he tasted blood. "Cloud, you don't have to be afraid."

   "Why won't you leave me alone?" The male's voice was strained. It made Zack stop walking, "They'll make it worse for me if you keep doing this. You have to stop or I'm going to get killed."

   Zack rolled his eyes. "I won't let them hurt you. I have the power to have make your teacher parade these halls in his underwear if I wanted, so what do you think I could do to some of your classmates?" The thought was tempting but it made Cloud shiver anyway.

   "I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can take care of myself." Cloud muttered softly. "It's not like I'm defenseless."

   "I don't think you are, but you're also not making a move to help yourself."

   The two men went silent for a while and eventually Cloud realized they were on the SOLDIER floor. "What are we doing?"

   "People think you're going on a mission with me. I need to make it believable, so you can't be walking around without a purpose. I'm going to let you stay with me until I sort some things out." Zack pulled a key out and unlocked a door leading into a small apartment. "There isn't much but it's nicer then the dorms I assure you."

  Cloud hesitated outside the door. He clenched his bag tightly before Zack reached out and pulled him in smirking. He shut the door behind them making Cloud flinch slightly from the sound. "Is this a good idea?"

   "I don't see why not. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you." There was more he wanted to say, but Zack bit his tongue and covered it with a sincere smile. "Consider this a vacation. Just don't leave."

  Cloud crossed his arms relaxing a bit, "Are you holding me prisoner?"

   "Sure, let's pretend you got captured on a mission. You have to do as your told or I'm going to punish you." There were sly undertones in Zack's speech, but Cloud was unsure what those tones meant. He was puzzling through them when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Now, are you hungry or anything?" Cloud could feel Zack's eyes examining his face and body language. "You look tired. If you want you can sleep. I need to go tell my superior I'm taking a week off."

   Cloud felt Zack pull away and he caught his wrist with a horrified expression. "You can't take time off because of me!"

   Zack's eyes widened in shock before he smirked again, "Hey, I am due for some time off. I had planned on it before I saw you today. So don't think everything I do is because of you, kid."

   The words brought little comfort to Cloud's racing heart. "And no one knows I'm here?"

   Zack smiled softly before shrugging, "No one." The man left his apartment to take his leave and Cloud settled his racing heart.

  Did Zack know about his sexuality? Would he have let him stay if he knew? Cloud settled on telling the SOLDIER when he got back so he didn't consume himself in guilt. He set his bag by the door and stretched looking around the small space. His nose and jaw ached from earlier, but at least he felt safer. It was odd, how wonderful he could feel around Zack. The apartment was nice, very nice in fact. The living room consisted of a few small shelves, a couch, table, and stand of books. Clothes littered the floor here and there, but for some reason it just added to Zack's personality. The kitchen branched off from the living room and a hall led down to a lone bedroom and a bathroom. Everything was neat but not perfect. Cloud let his hand trail over a picture of the mountains and he smirked. He missed his home town.

   In Zack's bedroom there were more books, a lot of stuff about materia and fighting styles. He couldn't help his curiosity and he grabbed the closest book and began flipping through it. It didn't take long for his interest to take off and he found himself sitting on Zack's bed flipping through the pages of the training manual. There were so many things he didn't know existed. He lost track of time and the next thing he knew someone was picking him up slowly. Cloud thought he heard his tormentor and he lashed out with a strangled yell, but soft lips were pressed to his forehead making him stop.

   It was dark in the room, the window showed it was night time. Cloud managed to start breathing again as Zack's voice came into focus. "You fell asleep at the foot of the bed. I'm just trying to put you on the bed normally." He whispered his words and Cloud found himself leaning into the man's chest.

   He hadn't been sleeping well and he was too tired to try and get himself together. Sighing he waved a hand closed his eyes again as his breathing returned to normal. How could Zack make him feel so safe within seconds? Cloud didn't get much more of a coherent thought together before he had slipped into one of the deepest sleeps he'd been in, in a long time.

   Deep, electrified blue eyes were staring at him from his right side. Cloud wrinkled his nose at the sight before realizing no one should be in bed with him. He sat up quickly and looked around the unfamiliar room. He remembered the previous nights' events and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry! I was just looking around and I saw a book and I thought it was interesting, but I didn't mean to and I just fell asleep!"

   Zack shook his head slowly and sat up with a yawn, "I don't care, Cloud. I mean, I told you to sleep. I didn't expect you to sleep on the couch."

   Cloud felt his breathing come out more labored. He was going to have to tell him now after Zack let him sleep in his bed. "Oh uh, well I thought maybe you wouldn't be comfortable letting me sleep so close to you."

   "Why not? It's not like you have an incurable disease." Zack threw the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the bed. "But you did fall asleep early the other day, so I'm going to make some breakfast. You've got to be hungry."

    Before he could stop himself Cloud squeezed his eyes closed and tried to fight back tears, "I'm gay!"

   The room was silent. Cloud felt the bed flatten with the weight of its owner. He was expecting harsh words, maybe some ridicule, but instead Zack placed a finger under his chin to bring his head up. "Look at me." Cloud trembled lightly as he opened teary, blue eyes. He was surprised to see Zack smiling, "Hello, my name is Zack Fair and I don't believe we've met. I'm bisexual and love to fuck with my superior officer by constantly hitting on him even though I know he's in a committed relationship with his work and best friend."

   Wait what? Zack Fair was bisexual? Cloud opened his mouth to say something and then he closed it silently. He repeated this process twice before Zack chuckled and shook his head. "Is that why you're being bullied, man?" Cloud didn't need to answer for Zack to know. "Well in that case you really should tell me so I can let Seph know. He hates it when others hate on people with different sexual orientations."

   Sephiroth was the most well known SOLDIER in the world. How the hell was he gay and no one knew it? "He would kill them. I don't want them dead."

   Zack put his hands behind his head before laying down with a sigh, "Yeah I know how he gets. Still, you shouldn't be suffering by yourself. Are you ready for food now because I'm starving?"

   "How long have you been awake?" Cloud asked softly.

   The SOLDIER shrugged and started to leave the bedroom, "I dunno, I think I got up around six."

   Cloud's eyes moved to the clock where he flushed red. "You watched me sleep for four hours!"

   He heard Zack chuckling in the kitchen as he scrambled to get out of the bed shyly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him right now. As he walked into the kitchen Zack made a move as he asked him to hand over a spatula. Cloud flinched away instinctively and tried to hide the shame in his eyes. Zack tried not to look hurt at the movement, but he didn't say anything about it right now. "It's in the third drawer down."

   Cloud muttered the softest apology he could muster before doing as asked. He watched over Zack's shoulder for a moment as he made eggs and bacon. The smell made Cloud's stomach growl pathetically making him blush more. He looked away as Zack smiled knowingly over his shoulder. "How did you know I was from the Mt. Nibel area?"

   "Sephiroth told me when I asked. He tends to memorize our comrades profiles." Cloud didn't ask for the reason and Zack didn't give up the information. It was just something they didn't need to talk about. "So will you set the table while I finish this?"

   "Sure." Cloud began rummaging through cupboards before he could find all the items he needed to get this started. He set plates out and silverware before asking Zack what he wanted to drink. Was it odd that something felt so natural with someone he barely knew?

   When the food was done Zack and Cloud sat on the floor and began eating. Zack was a surprisingly good cook. "So Cloud, what made you want to be in SOLDIER?"

   "A promise." That seemed to be all the information Zack was getting on that one. "Zack, why are you so stubbornly helping me?"

   The raven haired man seemed flustered for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to be debating about something, but Cloud was unsure of what. "I don't like seeing good people get hurt. You aren't a bad person, so you don't deserve the treatment you get."

   Cloud thought on the words as he ate his breakfast slowly. Zack went through the food as quickly as he possibly could. Cloud wondered if he had even tasted most of it. "So if you're bisexual then do you date?" He'd known a few bisexuals in his life but many of them just preferred to sleep around. His mind immediately went to one bright eyed, red head.

   "Of course I date, I'm not a player. Actually, not too long ago I had a pretty amazing girlfriend." Had? Why was he speaking in past tense? "But after some things I realized it probably isn't the best if I stay with her. I'm not exactly in a safe job, and she worried a lot."

    So Zack had left someone because of his job? "I'm sorry." It didn't sound like he had intended on hurting someone though. He felt for the poor man. "That doesn't sound ideal."

   "It's the life I chose, Cloud. It's the life you're choosing." Well sure, but Cloud didn't have anyone to worry about him. He looked up at Zack and smiled weakly. "Being in SOLDIER makes it hard to stay close to people."

    Cloud nodded slowly as he finished eating. Zack collected their dishes and went off to the kitchen, "Then why are you trying so hard with me?"

   The question made Zack stop in his tracks. Smirking he looked back with a sad expression, "You remind me a bit of myself when I first began. So eager yet nervous. I know you have potential to do more then what you're doing. You just have to believe in yourself enough to do it."

   It made sense to Cloud, but he still felt bad getting help from someone he hardly knew. "Thanks." He mumbled a quick reply before turning his attention to anything else but the SOLDIER standing in the kitchen.

    Sometimes life was confusing, sometimes life was hard, but Cloud never thought life would throw something like Zack into his life. Cloud listened to the running water for a moment before standing and stretching. Zack came back out yawning and smirking, "I have some things to tend to today. Do you want to come?"

   Cloud shook his head not wanting to burden the man, "I'm still kind of sore. I think I'll stay."

   "Okay, just remember not to be caught. I mean, you're teacher thinks you're with me. Try to stay on the down low today." Zack's words were softer and kinder then even he realized. He knew it would take time for Cloud to warm up to him, but he didn't know what to think about the other avoiding him. "I'll be back later."

   When the SOLDIER left Cloud looked around bored. What could he possibly do to fill his time? He showered and then cleaned the living room up some, but there wasn't a whole lot to clean. By the time he was done it was only one in the afternoon. Sighing he rubbed the back of his head before clicking his tongue. He could run and grab some things from his dorm before classes let out. If he got there before his roommates he wouldn't have to risk running into them for the rest of the week. Sighing he knew he needed more clothes then what he'd come with last minute.

   Cloud tiptoed through the SOLDIER halls hoping to go by without being seen by anyone important. He made it to the elevators just fine, but as he reached his floor he froze at the mass amount of people crammed in the hall. Why wasn't anyone in class today? If Cloud had thought things through he would have gotten back in the elevator and returned to Zack's, but he wasn't thinking about consequences. He was thinking about how badly he wanted new clothes and a book. Not that Zack didn't have enough books.

   Cloud had made it through the throng quietly and secretly, but as he broke free of the group someone shouted his name. A man with a deep voice and fair hair. "Shit."

   Cloud took off running as Jackson alerted the others of his presence. There was no way this was happening to him right now. Of all the people to spot him why would it be them? Cloud cursed himself as strong arms grabbed his waist and threw him to the floor. Groaning, Cloud landed hard on his wrist. If he didn't break it he most definitely sprained the damn thing. He cradled his arm as a foot flew into his side making him gasp for breath.

   "So you have SOLDIER on your side now huh, fag?" Jackson sneered aiming another kick at Cloud's body. The blonde foresaw the move and rolled out of the way to minimize the damage. "What the hell do you think you're doing around him, huh?"

   The other guys were snickering and laughing as their leader kicked the smaller male's ass. Cloud jumped up to try and stand on even odds with his tormentor, but Jackson was at least a foot taller. Cloud had never minded his short stature before now. He couldn't move quite as quickly or even close to far enough to escape this man's wrath. Holding his fists up Cloud decided if he didn't take a stand here he'd probably be beaten into nothing.

   "Think you're big enough to take us on now?" Jackson sneered angrily.

   _'No of course not! I'm just tired of getting beaten_ _bloody.'_

   Cloud didn't bother with a verbal response because he was trying to focus. When Jackson threw a punch with his right arm Cloud ducked under it swiftly and struck out for a leg hit. If he could cripple him he could make his escape. Jackson caught his wrist easily before throwing Cloud onto his knee and knocking the wind out of him. The blonde fell back coughing and trying to breathe normally again.

   "You're not tough enough for this." Jackson growled slamming Cloud into the wall behind them. "You'll never be strong enough."

   Cloud felt the back of his head hit the wall with enough force to make him dizzy. He was hit twice before an unseen force caused the male to go flying the opposite way. Cloud felt his knees give in and he slid down the wall breathing heavily, faced scrunched up in pain.

   "Fighting other comrade members outside of training is forbidden. I'm escorting you lot to Lazard's office for punishment."

   Cloud knew the voice well enough by now, so he wasn't shocked when he was able to focus on Zack's figure. Jackson glared at the man before him, "The fag started it!"

   Cloud could see Zack's muscles tighten, jaw clench, and his eyes burned with a ferocity he'd never seen. "Follow me to the office or I'll drag you there by your underwear." His voice had suddenly dropped in tone and pitch. The group quickly followed in an orderly fashion quite terrified of the SOLDIER. He was normally hyper, happy, and all around a cool guy. No one had seen him go off like that before. Cloud slowly started to stand when Zack looked back at him. "You need to come as well."

   "Of course." He had been fighting in the halls. Cloud didn't expect Zack to go easy on him. He followed the troupe down the hall silently as people watched the procession curiously. Why had classes been let out early anyway?

   The way was silent and as they went into the director's office one by one Zack watched Cloud calmly. The blonde could feel the SOLDIER's eyes on him consistently despite the evil looks he was getting from others. Did no one know about Zack's sexuality? Why hadn't he said something? "Cloud." Lazard beckoned him into the room as Jackson hurried out looking terrified. That wasn't reassuring.

   "I was told by Zack and the others that they've been bullying you. Is this true?" Why had they admitted to it?

   Cloud nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

   "Why didn't you tell on these men sooner?" He was scared? He didn't want people knowing he was gay? He was a coward? None of these responses seemed very good to say out loud.

   "I don't know, sir." Cloud looked down ashamed. This day couldn't get any worse.

   Lazard hummed thoughtfully before nodding, "I've been told that Zack has taken you out of classes until this was resolved." Another nod confirmed the truth. "You will return to class Wednesday as planned. Spend the time recovering and if this happens again come to me directly."

   "Yes sir." Cloud bowed thankfully before hurrying from the room. Zack was in the waiting room, staring at him intently. "Why did they confess to what they did?"

   "I told them it would be in their best interest to do so." He could be intimidating when he wanted to be. "Why were you in the halls?"

   "I needed clothes."

   Zack nodded before shrugging, "Alright, I'll escort you to your room and then back to mine. How do you feel?"

   "Thank you." Cloud blurted before Zack could change the subject. "For helping me, I mean." He flushed lightly as the SOLDIER turned to look at him curiously.

   "I was merely doing my duty. Now come on, we have a whole day ahead of us."

* * *

 

   Cloud spent the week with Zack and it was the best week of his life. On the night before returning they were sitting and talking about some of Zack's missions. He laughed when Zack told him about a monster that exploded once leaving him without back up. It had also taken the electrical equipment out leaving him lost in the woods. "It wasn't funny. I had to walk all the way back to HQ and man, it was the longest walk of my life."

   Cloud told him some stories of fighting off wolves with a hunting knife and Zack would laugh at him for it. "Don't laugh." The blonde protested smirking. He'd opened up to Zack a lot these past few days and he enjoyed being around him more and more.

   "You get to go back to class tomorrow. Are you ready?" Cloud had gained some confidence, learned he needed to stand up for himself. Zack had even trained him some.

   He nodded running this information through his mind quickly. "I think I'll make it."

   "Good, I'd like to see more of you."

   Cloud felt his heart leap excitedly, but he quickly tried to quell it. Zack was just being nice. He hadn't tried anything the whole week they'd been together, and Cloud wasn't complaining but he wished the other would have. They were both single and Cloud felt more then just friendship after this week. "Well I'll be studying again, so you won't see me too much."

   Zack pretended to pout as he nudged Cloud's shoulder. They were sitting side by side on his small couch. "That isn't fun at all. Here I thought I'd get to see you daily after this."

   "Daily? Why would you want to do that?"

   Zack grinned slyly, "I might just like you, Cloud Strife."

   The blonde felt his cheeks heating up, "No need to tease me." He muttered turning his face slightly to hide his blush. "Just call when you want to see me and I'll come visit." He couldn't say no to Zack ever.

   He felt a soft hand on his cheek making him look back. Zack's eyes seemed to be full of compassion, kindness. "I'm not teasing you Cloud, maybe I really would like to see you everyday. You make me smile whenever I see you, your stories make me laugh, and when I need to relax you seem to know how to calm me down. This week has been great."

   Cloud wasn't sure how this had come up at all. He was blushing fiercely by this point and he wasn't sure what to say. "Ok." Wow, was that really the first word that entered his mind? "I mean, thanks?"

   Zack smirked and leaned back removing his hand. Cloud felt himself leaning forward to try and hold onto that feeling for every second he could. "No problem." Cloud didn't know how to react or what to say, but he wanted Zack to touch him again. He felt the blood rush from his head and to a certain appendage of his body. Being close to Zack he slightly panicked and grabbed a pillow to throw over his lap. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow curiously, "You okay?"

   "Mhm." The panicked male breathed out clenching his teeth together. No, he was thinking those lovely things about his superior officer again.

   Zack leaned forward and licked his lips grinning, "So what are you doing?"

   "Getting comfortable." Cloud grit out. "Why?"

   The man slid his hand under the pillow and ran it across the bulge in Cloud's pants. "Are you sure that's how you want to be sitting?" The blonde's cheeks flared crimson as he jerked away from the touch.

   Zack took on a hurt look as he pulled away slowly. Maybe he was reading something wrong here. He didn't want to make Cloud uncomfortable. As if reading his mind Cloud leapt forward and planted his lips on Zack's before the other could jump to the wrong conclusion. He missed and ended up falling face first into Zack's chest after colliding forehead to forehead.

   "Ow, ow, ow. Why do you have such a hard head?" Cloud whined rubbed the spot he hit.

   Zack laughed out loud rubbing his own head. "Ouch, no wonder you're single. You probably scare anyone off coming onto them like that."

   Cloud was too embarrassed to bring his head out of Zack's chest. "I'm sorry." He whimpered pathetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

   "I think you hurt yourself more." Zack muttered eying the blonde. "Would you like to try that again?"

   He was too shy to try again after failing. Zack shifted slightly so he was almost laying under the blonde. At this angle Cloud was forced to look up at him. He was still blushing furiously as he leaned forward to place a much softer kiss on the others lips. His eyes fluttered closed slowly as he felt sparks and passion flood the kiss almost immediately. His body tingled which led straight to his dick. Zack's tongue slid along his bottom lip making Cloud give in almost immediately and open his mouth. Zack's tongue slipped into his mouth aggressively and his hands wound into Cloud's hair pulling him closer.

   Teeth grazed his lip affectionately pulling a small moan out of the small blonde. Zack grinned yearning to pull all of those sounds out of his small friend. The raven haired male shifted so that Cloud's back was on the couch and he was straddling his mid section. "Someone got comfortable real quickly."

   Cloud was panting slightly, trying to get his breath back from the kiss. "It's not my fault you decided to molest me."

   "You're the one that tried to kill me with a kiss."

   Cloud blushed again and Zack smirked running his thumb across the tinge of pink. He was cute when he blushed. The SOLDIER reached down to kiss the blonde again and was pleased when Cloud's arms wrapped around his neck, his hips thrusting up rubbing against Zack slightly. The raven haired man couldn't suppress the moan that slipped from his throat at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Cloud nibbled on Zack's lips before running his hand down the others back trying to get a feel for his body through the clothes. He was getting slightly frustrated since he couldn't get a real feel for the man's body.

   "Ugh, take the damn shirt off!" He blurted tearing away from the kiss to wrestle with Zack's black t. "This isn't fair, why do you insist on wearing baggy clothes?"

   "These are my comfort clothes." Zack pouted sitting up to pull the t shirt off his head slowly. He could see Cloud getting flustered again so he wiggled his hips with a sly smile. "Like what you see, blondie?"

   Cloud's hands ran from Zack's chest down to his stomach and back up again. Zack was even better built then he originally thought. "You're beautiful."

   Zack rubbed the back of his neck while staring at the ceiling, "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting but thanks."

   Cloud looked up curiously as he blinked his soft, blue eyes. "What were you expecting?"

   "I was expecting you to ravish my perfect body as soon as you saw it." Did he think Cloud was aggressive enough for something like that?

   The blonde didn't reply aside from attacking Zack's neck and chest with slight nibbles and licks. The SOLDIER hadn't been expecting it and he tensed before letting out a soft growl. So, Cloud didn't play around then. He was more then okay with that. They stripped each other down to their boxers while exploring every inch of one another's bodies. Cloud felt like his skin was on fire wherever Zack managed to touch. He arched his back into the touch as Zack's hand ran across his erection again.

   "Stop teasing me." He hissed with a slight groan as Zack managed to worm his hand under the fabric. "Oh god."

   Skin on skin contact was more then he expected and Cloud had to bite his lip to stop himself from cumming. Zack couldn't get the image of Cloud's perfect face out of his head as he pressed his lips to the blonde's once more. "You're beautiful, Cloud."

 

 

_He heard gun shots in the distance. Something was happening but his body wouldn't move. A figure crouched in front of him before ruffling his hair. He knew that touch, that scent. Where was he going? The sun was bright, too bright for his suddenly sensitive eyes. Cloud groaned trying to move, but he collapsed as the energy left his body. Something bad was going to happen and he couldn't make himself stand. "Zack..." His voice was too weak to be heard. Where had the SOLDIER gone?_

_What was the last thing he remembered? Sephiroth? Weren't they at the mako reactor? Cloud forced his eyes open again as he tried to move once more. No, where was he? "Zack!"_

 

   Fingers lingered at his entrance as Zack looked down at the blonde softly, "Are you sure?"

   Cloud groaned pathetically, "Will you stop making me wait, jerk?" He rolled his hips down towards the probing and whined. Was he really whining? "You make me feel like a child."

   Zack couldn't suppress his chuckle as he slid his finger in and biting his lip. Man, Cloud was tight and hot. Was he a virgin? That wasn't something that had ever come up. Zack opened his mouth to ask but Cloud's hands dig into his shoulders suddenly and he let out a shuddering moan. It made Zack's skin tingle excitedly and every coherent thought he had was gone. How could someone like him manage to land someone like Cloud? Their mouths met again in a fiery, hot kiss. Cloud's tongue battled with Zack's, the kid was getting more aggressive.

   When he felt Cloud was ready he inserted another finger and shivered as Cloud let out another breathy moan. His body was moving against Zack's, turning him on more then he could ever believe. "I don't want to wait anymore just fuck me already!"

 

 

_"On my behalf...." Zack's words were coming out softly. He could barely talk in the state he was in. Cloud stared at him desperately, willing himself to wake up back in the bed he'd come to love so much. "You are my living legacy."_

_His mind was buzzing from the mako, he couldn't focus let alone handle something like this. His body was drenched in blood, the rain couldn't make Cloud stop seeing red. Zack's arm came up to press Cloud's head to his chest. He was bidding him farewell, but no....no he couldn't be! Cloud felt his heart race as he realized this would be the last time he saw him. Zack wasn't going to make it there was too much blood, he'd lost too much blood._

_"Your living legacy?" Why did he want him to continue the dream? What dream did he have without Zack?_

_Zack reached for the buster sword and pulled it up, the effort it took was extraordinary. He felt like he was drowning, a sea of red kept pulling him under rendering him helpless. He hated seeing the desperation in Cloud's eyes. Why couldn't he smile for once?_

 

   "Oh shit!" Zack entered him with one powerful thrust. Cloud had asked for it rough, and Zack was more then happy to oblige after Cloud refused to call it "making love". He didn't understand the blonde, but he was willing to give him what he wanted at least. 

   He was able to move right away, hips grinding against Cloud's ass as the blonde panted in pleasure. His body went from pain to instant pleasure even as he dug his fingers into Zack's back and sides. The force of the thrusts rocked his body back and forth on the couch making him groan and moan. No one had ever made him feel like this before, what was this feeling? He felt a familiar heat coil in his lower abdomen before biting his lip. It couldn't almost be over could it?

   Zack's hand found his cock and began pumping furiously making Cloud let out a pleasured yell. That wasn't fair at all. Cloud's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back from releasing his seed. "Cum with me." Zack whispered seductively. That went straight to his cock and as Zack screamed out his name Cloud found himself cumming all over his chest and the others hand.

 

 

_It took more effort to breathe then it did to just close his eyes and let go. He couldn't leave Cloud looking so sad and forlorn though. It didn't seem right. He wanted to tell him he loved him, maybe apologize, but he knew there wasn't time to say any of those things. He was going to have to let go before explaining anything to Cloud. When the buster sword was taken Zack let his hand fall to the side thankful to have the weight gone. Could he go now? Was Cloud going to be okay?_

_The eyes brimming with tears told him no, no Cloud was not okay. There was nothing he could do, he had to go. Zack felt his world darken and before he knew it his breathing had stopped. Cloud watched the live fade from his eyes, Zack wasn't breathing. Zack wasn't blinking, trying to breathe, or talk. Why didn't Cloud tell him he loved him? He reached out for Zack before realizing he couldn't bear to touch him. Leaning his head back he felt the rain pelt his face and the scream left his throat before he could stop it._

 

 

   Zack collapsed on the bed next to his lover with a huge smile. He was breathing heavily and trying to normal his heart beat. Cloud was turned away from him breathing just as heavily. "I love you." The raven whispered softly. Sure, he knew he'd liked Cloud for a long while, but he never thought the other was interested until just recently. 

   Cloud froze when the words left his partner's mouth. Why would he ruin a moment like that? Swallowing thickly Cloud forced a smile and looked back at Zack. "Who doesn't?" He pretended not to see the hurt in his eyes as he stood to gather his clothes and shower. Should he have repeated it back? Would it have hurt to let Zack know he wanted him from day one? For some reason, Cloud couldn't make himself do it. He closed the bathroom door feeling the tears burn his eyes. Why was he torturing himself? He could go back and fix it, but then again why would he? He didn't deserve someone like Zack, not in the least.

 

 

_The sun was shining on Cloud's back as he walked away from his lover, his best friend. "Good bye. Zack."And thank you." For everything. Things he couldn't, or didn't, say filled his head and tears slid down his cheeks angrily. He should have apologized, he should have said it back. They fucked again and again and Cloud always acted like he was just going through the motions. Zack never knew how important he had been to him and now he never would._

_The world was a cold, dark place. His light, his only sunshine was gone and it was his fault. Gripping the sword tightly he smelt Zack on him, recognized the scent and couldn't help but gag. He wanted to forget, he had to forget. Zack, what had he done?_

_"When you meet Aerith I'm depending on you to look after her for me! Hey, would you say I became a hero?"_

 

_End...._

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love Zack x Aerith. I ship it so much, so we all know Zack would never have dumped the poor girl. It's all for the story alright, so don't be too overly skeptical about this. It just worked for the story. And of course I just made up the tormentor, he isn't a real character but he was convenient. If you liked comment, rate, whatever it is you do :) Most of my work is unedited so I love suggestions and corrections.
> 
> And that's not exactly how I planned to end it. That came to me while I was finishing up some minor corrections.  
> I honestly don't know when this took a darker turn....I really don't.


End file.
